


Pull My Chair Out And Help Me In

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [89]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make it work,” Cath said, pushing the tablet at Chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull My Chair Out And Help Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Thingamajig (3/17)  
>  **Time Frame:** Season 4  
>  **Title:** Taylor Swift's _Begin Again_

“Make it work,” Cath said, pushing the tablet at Chin.

“Problems?” He asked, one masterfully smooth smile, even with bright eyes. “Where did The Master of The Navy’s super computers go?” 

“I’m beginning to think Danny’s right,” she said, with the lift of one helpless hand, as she was shaking her head, “That you two have bewitched the table to only listen to you.”

“How about I show you how to do it, again?” Chin held the tablet back out, hand at her elbow turning back toward the table. “I’m sure you’ll be lapping us in circles in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thingamajig** (noun)  
>  thing·a·ma·jig [thing-uh-muh-jig]
> 
> **noun** Informal  
>  a gadget or other thing for which the speaker does not know or has forgotten the name.
> 
> Also, thing·u·ma·jig.
> 
> **Origin:** 1870–75; thingum or thingummy + jig , metrically patterned like gobbledygook , rigamarole; thingum perhaps orig. from the gradational compound thingum-thangum (based on thing ) with the same terminal syllable as in crinkum-crankum , harum-scarum, trinkum-trankum, the ultimately orig. of which is unclear


End file.
